Blood Prospector
by InfiKiss
Summary: "Darah...darah...berikan..." / "Kau ingin darah? Akan kuberikan, sebanyak apapun yang kau pinta. Dengan satu syarat," / "Tapi sebelum aku meminta maaf secara pribadi, Akashi menghilang dan sampai sekarang tak ada yang tahu dimana dia berada." / "Aku tak berkhianat kepada siapapun, Akashi-kun," - Angst, death chara, crime, tragedy. Full WARNING inside.


**WARNING!**

_**Angst, Crime, Suspense, Bloody Scene, Died Chara, typo(s), OOC and anything are possible here**_**. Jika membenci fic model semacam ini, lebih baik jangan dibaca. Ide muncul dadakan, diketik ekspres. **_**No!Yaoi. Hints! AkaKuro/AoKuro**_

* * *

**.**

"_Darah... Darah... Berikan..."_

_Pemuda bermanik hetero merah-emas itu menyeringai tipis. Jemari lentiknya menjamah wajah pucat pemuda dihadapannya. Pemuda berambut biru langit dengan kedua tangan diikat oleh rantai besi usang dan bersimpuh di bata-bata kusam istana mereka._

"_Kau ingin darah? Akan kuberikan, sebanyak apapun yang kau pinta. Dengan satu syarat,"_

_Nafas pemuda dihadapannya tersenggal-senggal. Bibirnya bergetar. "H-huh?"_

"_Kau harus membunuh seseorang."_

_Sepasang obsidian sebiru langit itu mengerjap sekali, berusaha menerjemahkan satu kalimat itu di pikirannya yang mulai melayang jauh. Rasa haus di tenggorokan membuatnya tak bisa lagi berpikir jernih. Sekarang, asalkan rasa haus itu bisa sirna, ia akan melakukan apapun._

_Sekalipun harus membunuh seseorang._

"_Siapa?" tanyanya dengan suara berat._

"_Aomine. Aomine Daiki. Bunuh dia untukku, Tetsuya. Maka akan kuberikan darah yang kau inginkan."_

_._

_._

_Langit kelabu tak berawan—mendung. Tetes-tetes hujan berlomba turun ke dunia, mencari jalan pulang menuju laut melalui tiap selokan yang ada di sudut jalan. Tak ada seorang pun yang akan mempedulikan sekitar mereka—bahkan jika ada seekor anjing terbuang yang diabaikan di pinggir jalan pun, mereka akan mengabaikannya. Cuaca dingin dan derasnya hujan sungguh membuat mereka buta dan kejam untuk alasan-alasan tertentu._

_Tapi hari itu. Di saat yang begitu kelabu. Aomine tidak seburuk orang-orang yang melintasi jalan Shibuya._

_Saat ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut biru duduk dengan tubuh basah kuyup di depan sebuah toko klontong, memandang ke dalam toko dengan wajah datar. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu tanpa sadar mensejajarkan payungnya di atas kepala pemuda itu. Melindunginya dari tetes air._

_Pemuda itu menoleh. Menatap datar wajah heran yang kini tampak di hadapannya._

"_Kau...baik-baik saja?"_

.

.

**Blood Prospector**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Blood Prospector © InfiKiss**

**.**

—_**Ini adalah kisah tentang sisi gelap yang selalu hidup dalam hati manusia.**_

_**Sisi-sisi manusia yang tak pernah kau ketahui sebelumnya.**_

_**Ketika orang yang kau percayai, tak pernah menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa sepenuhnya kau percayai—**_

**.**

"Tetsu, kenapa melamun?" Aomine Daiki tersenyum iseng saat mendapati wajah pemuda berambut biru yang sore itu hanya duduk di beranda rumahnya hanya diam termenung. Sepasang manik safir itu berkilau tatkala cahaya mentari sore menerpanya. Begitu indah dan seperti mampu menenggelamkan siapapun yang menatapnya jika memandang terlalu lama.

Pemuda itu. Si pemilik manik sebiru langit disana. Kuroko Tetsuya.

Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah pucat itu. "Sore ini agak hangat,"

"Oh ya?" Satu alis Aomine terangkat malas. Pemuda yang sore ini sudah mengenakkan seragam Polisi itu menarik sebuah kursi dan mensejajarkannya di samping tempat Kuroko duduk. Dijatuhkan tubuh disana, mendesah pelan kemudian menguap. "Iya 'kah? Hari ini aku tugas jaga malam. Kau tak apa-apa di rumah ini sendiri?"

Kuroko mengangguk sekali. "Tak apa-apa,"

Saat itu, sebuah tangan terulur dari arah Aomine, mendarat di kening pucat Kuroko. Sentuhan hangat yang membuat senyum Kuroko langsung pudar, digantikan tatapan keheranan saat ia melirik Aomine yang justru berdeham-deham seakan tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Dingin. Masih dingin. Tetsu, kau itu memiliki tubuh yang aneh, ya? Seminggu lalu, saat menemukanmu dan membawamu kesini, kau panas sangat tinggi. Tapi kau tidak pingsan—aneh. Sekarang, meski tubuhmu tak demam gila-gilaan, tapi kau selalu terasa dingin."

Selalu pertanyaan itu yang Aomine tanyakan kepadanya.

"Apa Aomine-kun ingin bertanya bahwa aku ini manusia atau bukan?"

Sontak tawa Aomine pecah. Tangan lebarnya segera menepuk-nepuk kepala Kuroko cukup kencang. Saking gelinya, ia kini memanjangkan kakinya dan bersandar santai. "Gila. Kau pikir kita hidup di film dimana _Vampire _atau _Werewolf_ dan mahluk tak realistis lainnya itu benar-benar ada? Tentu saja aku tahu kau itu manusia!" Tawanya tak kunjung berhenti. Bahkan ada satu titik air di sudut mata Aomine.

Senyum simpul menghiasi wajah datar Kuroko. "Iya, Aomine-kun benar," bisiknya, "aku memang manusia." _Paling tidak, tubuh ini memang tubuh seorang manusia pada awalnya._

~OoOoO~

_Mereka berdua bertemu pertama kali di sebuah padang rumput kecil di belakang mansion bercat putih yang sangat besar. Siang hari, di musim semi. Ketika seseorang tak dikenal masuk ke pekarangan rumah itu dan si pemilik rumah menemukannya._

"_Apa katamu? Kau seorang _Blood Prospector_—Pencari Darah? _Vampire_?"_

_Pemuda berambut biru laut itu menggeleng lemah. Satu tangannya menekan kulit di tenggorokan yang terasa begitu kering. Bibirnya bergetar pelan saat manatap lurus wajah yang kini memandanginya tak percaya. "Aku bukan _Vampire_. Kami hanya seorang Pencari Darah, seseorang yang hidup dengan meminum darah. Berbeda dengan kaum _Vampire_, kaum semacam kami bisa hidup ratusan tahun lamanya tanpa meminum darah manusia karena kami hanya butuh satu jenis darah."_

"_Hanya satu jenis?" Dia. Pemuda beriris semerah darah itu, Akashi Seijuurou, menatap Kuroko bingung._

_Kuroko mengangguk. "Satu jenis darah yang akan membuat kita mabuk karenanya. Darah yang begitu mirip seperti obat terlarang—kami hanya butuh itu. Jika kami menemukannya, kami hanya membutuhkannya. Bahkan setelah meminum darah itupun, kami bisa hidup ratusan tahun lamanya sampai kami menemukan darah lain yang bisa memuaskan kami."_

_Sepertinya Akashi memahaminya dengan cepat. Pemuda itu mengangguk sambil menggosok tangan di dagu. "Apa kau memiliki kemampuan-kemampuan khusus?"_

"_Hum? Misalnya?"_

"_Menghilang, bergerak secepat angin, mendeteksi zat kimia atau bubuk mesiu?"_

_Kuroko mengangguk dengan kening berkerut. Ia tak paham kenapa pemuda asing yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya ini kelihatan begitu tertarik mengulik ceritanya—bukannya takut. Bagaimanapun juga, meski berwujud manusia normal, Kuroko tak sepenuhnya normal. Ia memang manusia awalnya, tapi susunan tubuhnya berubah saat ia mendapatkan suntikan gen seorang _Blood Prospector_ dari seseorang ratusan tahun silam. Sama seperti proses terjadinya _Vampire_, suntikan gen itu membuat susunan tubuh Kuroko berubah dan ia tak bisa lagi tumbuh dewasa. Sejak ratusan tahun lalu—Kuroko bahkan lupa kapan pastinya— hidupnya berhenti dalam sosok seorang remaja lelaki berusia enam belas tahun._

_Terakhir kali ia mendapat asupan darah dari seseorang yang juga memiliki rambut berwarna merah. Itu terjadi sekitar seratus lima puluh tahun yang lalu. Saat ini, saat ia mulai merasa haus, aroma darah yang begitu manis mengantarnya muncul dihadapan Akashi Seijuurou. Pemuda bermanik menakutkan berusia dua puluh tahun yang tinggal sendirian di sebuah mansion mewah di pinggiran kota Tokyo._

"_Jadi alasan kenapa tiba-tiba kau muncul dihadapanku seperti ini apakah...karena kau tertarik dengan darahku?" Seringai tipis muncul di wajah tampannya._

_Kuroko menelan ludah. Apa yang Akashi katakan tepat sasaran dan secara tanpa sadar Kuroko meraba lagi kerongkongannya yang semakin terasa kering. Ia membutuhkan darah. Sekarang._

_Tanpa dijawab pun, Akashi bisa mengetahui pikiran Kuroko. Ia merogoh saku jas hitamnya, mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat yang disembunyikan disana. Dengan tenang, diciptakan satu sayatan kecil di pergelangan tangannya, membiarkan darah mulai merembes keluar._

_Aromanya menusuk cuping hidung Kuroko. Manis, menggiurkan._

"_Kau mau ini?"_

_Manik biru Kuroko menyala terang. Ia tak menjawab, karena detik itu juga, bagai serigala liar, ia menerjang tubuh Akashi Seijuurou. Kini Akashi terbaring di rerumputan sedang Kuroko duduk di atas perutnya. Satu tangan yang terluka di junjung ke atas dan Kuroko menghisap darah itu cepat. Persis seperti seorang anak yang menetek pada Ibunya. Kuroko menghisapnya, membuat Akashi meringis pelan gara-gara rasa perih yang ditimbulkan gigi-gigi Kuroko yang menggesek lukanya._

_Kepala Akashi mendadak pening. Entah sebanyak apa Kuroko menghisap darahnya, tapi toh ia diam saja._

_Sadar akan dirinya yang mulai membaik, Kuroko akhirnya melepaskan tangan Akashi. Pemuda itu beringsut duduk di samping tubuh Akashi yang perlahan beranjak bangun sambil memijat pelipisnya pelan._

"_Maaf." Bisik Kuroko lirih. Paling tidak, rasa haus yang menderanya berangsur hilang._

_Akashi tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana? Aku akan memberikan sebanyak apapun darahku jika kau menginginkannya," kalimatnya terpotong saat ia menatap lekat manik biru Kuroko. "Dengan syarat, kau harus mengabdi kepadaku."_

_Demi darah. Demi menghilangkan rasa hausnya. Saat itu tanpa berpikir dua kali Kuroko langsung setuju dengan penawaran Akashi. Ia akan mengabdi kepadanya jika itu akan membuat Akashi memberikan darahnya kepada Kuroko._

_Tapi—_

"_Siapa namamu?"_

"_Kuroko Tetsuya."_

—_saat itu jugalah Kuroko sadar bahwa kebebasan akan dipaksa hilang dari hidupnya. Sejak hari itulah ia akan memulai hari-harinya hidup di ruang bawah tanah mansion nan megah itu. Dipenjara. Hidup seorang diri dengan tangan dan kaki diikat rantai besi. Karena Akashi hanya akan melepaskannya jika pemuda itu membutuhkan sesuatu dari Kuroko._

_Kuroko tak pernah tahu siapakah Akashi Seijuurou sebenarnya sampai datang hari dimana Akashi meminta Kuroko untuk membunuh orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya._

~OoOoO~

Dengan ini sudah tiga tahun Kuroko mengabdi kepada Akashi. Tugas Kuroko kali ini adalah membunuh seorang Polisi bernama Aomine Daiki.

Ya. Aomine Daiki. Pemuda baik hati yang menolongnya ketika hujan turun dan memberikannya tempat tinggal sementara gara-gara Kuroko mengaku kabur dari rumah karena masalah keluarga. Sebagai Polisi, seharusnya Aomine tak membiarkan remaja seusia Kuroko—paling tidak bagi Aomine, Kuroko hanyalah remaja SMU biasa— kabur begitu saja dari rumah. Tapi karena Kuroko bersikeras tak mau pulang, Aomine tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menuruti keinginan egois anak itu.

Kuroko tak paham kenapa Akashi ingin sekali Aomine mati.

Aomine seorang Polisi baik hati. Meski bicaranya terkadang kasar dan sifatnya menyebalkan, ia selalu bertanggung jawab akan pekerjaannya. Ia rela pulang larut hanya untuk beberapa kali patroli keliling, memastikan tak ada bahaya di wilayah ditsrik yang ia jaga. Ia dengan senang hati membantu nenek-nenek membawa belanjaan atau menyebrang, tak pernah marah-marah saat membangunkan pria mabuk yang tertidur di pinggir jalan. Sebagai seorang Polisi, dia benar-benar pemuda yang ramah.

Sekali lagi, Kuroko tak paham kenapa Akashi menginginkan kematiannya.

Apa ada alasan khusus?

"Tetsu, kemari sebentar." Pagi itu panggilan Aomine mengudara sampai beranda dimana Kuroko suka sekali duduk santai. Satu minggu ini Polisi muda itu selalu kebagian tugas piket di sore sampai malam, jadi saat pagi dan siang ia selalu ada di rumah bersama Kuroko.

Langkahnya cepat-cepat saat datang ke ruang dimana Aomine berada. Ruang keluarga.

Pemuda berkulit gelap itu tengah duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan sebuah kardus ukuran besar yang menganga lebar. Di sampingnya, terdapat tumpukan buku-buku yang masih bagus juga majalah bergambar seorang wanita dengan pakaian renang—sesuatu yang membuat Kuroko langsung mengerutkan kening kerenanan— dan sebuah seragam sekolah berupa blazer putih, kemeja biru laut dan celana panjang hitam terletak di sisi lainnya.

"Itu apa, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko beringsut duduk disampingnya.

Cengiran khas Polisi itu tampak. Ia mengeluarkan lebih banyak buku dari dalam kardus. "Koleksi pribadi zaman sekolah, nih."

"Majalah dewasa?" Lagi-lagi kening Kuroko mengkerut saat ia meraih satu majalah yang ditumpuk paling atas. Sebagai seorang _Blood Prospector_, ia telah kehilangan minat akan wanita atau masalah cinta-cintaan. Jadi saat memandangi sosok gadis bertubuh mulus dengan balutan bikini itu, wajahnya hanya datar-datar saja.

Cengiran Aomine semakin lebar. "Ooi, aku ini cowok, lho. Cowok tulen." Balasnya santai sambil menyambar majalah di tangan Kuroko dan mengesampingkan majalah itu di bawah kakinya yang bersila.

Sampai tiba-tiba cengiran itu menghilang saat sepasang iris safir gelap itu menatap lurus ke dalam kardus. Satu detik kemudian seulas senyum tipis muncul di garis wajahnya yang tegas. Ketika itu pula tangannya bergerak ke balik kardus dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto kecil berbingkai kayu kecoklatan.

"Foto ini...sudah lama sekali." Gumamnya penuh dengan nada kerinduan.

"Itu foto apa, Aomine-kun?"

"Teman-temanku semasa SMP dulu. Mau lihat?" Aomine menyodorkan bingkai itu tanpa diminta.

Kuroko mengambilnya dan menatap foto lima orang pemuda berseragam serupa yang semuanya berpose masing-masing di depan sebuah ruang kelas. Sampai satu wajah yang begitu familiar membuat maniknya melebar sempurna.

Bukan wajah Aomine. Tapi seseorang lain yang bertubuh paling pendek dari kelima pemuda disana. Dengan rambut merah dan manik mata dingin namun senyum tulus di wajahnya.

Akashi Seijuurou.

Jemari Kuroko gemetar, tapi ia berusaha memegangi bingkai itu erat. Matanya melirik gelisah Aomine yang kini bertopang dagu di pahanya sambil menatap lurus foto di tangan Kuroko.

"Mereka teman-teman satu tim basket denganku jaman SMP dulu. Yang paling ujung, rambut kuning dengan muka menyebalkan itu Kise Ryota. Lalu disebelahnya yang berkacamata itu Midorima Shintarou. Yang paling jangkung dan menggenggam makanan itu Murasakibara Atsushi. Disebelahnya aku. Kemudian terakhir—yang paling kecil, kapten kami, Akashi Seijuurou." Jelas ada sorot kepedihan terselubung di mata Aomine saat ia menyebut satu nama terakhir.

Kuroko penasaran. Mungkin jika ia mengulik kisah masa lalu Aomine, ia bisa menemukan alasan kenapa Akashi ingin Aomine mati. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka bersahabat waktu sekolah. Di foto ini Kuroko bisa tahu kalau persahabatan yang mereka jalin itu tulus.

Tapi kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?

"Sekarang...bagaimana keadaan mereka? Apa Aomine-kun masih sering bertemu mereka semua?"

Aomine terkekeh. "Beberapa, iya. Midorima saat ini masih kuliah di jurusan kedokteran Universitas Tokyo, Kise sedang dipindah tugaskan ke Prancis—dia itu Pilot sekarang. Kau ingat _cake_ yang sering kubawa pulang? Itu _cake_ yang kubeli di toko kue yang Murasakibara dirikan. Dia itu _Chef_ yang hebat."

Tatapan Kuroko mengawasi. "Yang terakhir...Akashi Seijuurou?"

DEG.

Saat itulah sorot mata Aomine berubah drastis. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, tampak enggan dengan pembicaraan yang Kuroko tanyakan. "Akashi, ya..." Suaranya menggantung begitu saja.

Sedang Kuroko memilih diam, menunggu Aomine benar-benar menjawabnya.

"Sesuatu terjadi. Ketika kelulusan SMP, Akashi menghilang begitu saja dari hadapan kami."

Huh?

"Dan itu semua karena kesalahan Ayahku..."

Apa?

Aomine pun mulai bercerita, "Ayahku dulunya adalah anggota kepolisian—sama sepertiku. Meski kami bersahabat dengan Akashi, tak satupun dari kami tahu siapakah keluarga Akashi sebenarnya. Saat itu Ayah tengah melakukan misi mengepung satu organisasi rahasia yang bisa dibilang buronan Polisi. Banyak kasus semacam pencurian permata, perampokan besar-pesaran, pembajakan kapal-kapal mewah, perdagangan senjata di bawah lisensi khusus bahkan narkotika, di dalangi oleh organisasi ini." Ia memberi jeda sebentar, "Aku sama sekali tak tahu kalau Ayah Akashi adalah otak dari organisasi itu."

Hati Kuroko pias mendadak. Selama tiga tahun ini ia juga tak tahu seperti apa pekerjaan yang Akashi lakukan. Yang ia tahu, ketika Akashi mengeluarkannya dari sel tahanan yang ia sebut kamar, Akashi hanya menyuruhnya membunuh seseorang atau satu kelompok orang. Jika Kuroko berhasil, Akashi akan memberikan darahnya dan Kuroko akan kembali diikat di kamarnya.

Soal organisasi jahat itu... Kuroko sama sekali tak tahu.

"Perseteruan hebat terjadi antara Polisi dan mafia. Baku tembak jelas tak bisa dihindari. Saat itu, Ayah Akashi tewas tertembak oleh Ayahku." Mata Aomine kembali memancarkan luka yang teramat dalam.

Mulut Kuroko terkatup rapat. Tangannya gemetar dan ia memilih meletakkan bingkai tadi ke lantai. Kini dipandanginya Aomine lekat-lekat.

"Aku sungguh merasa bersalah kepada Akashi. Tapi sebelum aku meminta maaf secara pribadi, Akashi menghilang dan sampai sekarang tak ada yang tahu dimana dia berada. Sejak jadi Polisi pun, aku selalu mencarinya. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun aku menemukan jejaknya." Akhirnya Aomine selesai bercerita.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Kuroko untuk bisa bicara. Sekuat mungkin ia mencegah nada bicaranya terdengar mencurigakan. "Lalu...dimana ayah Aomine-kun sekarang?"

"Ayahku sudah meninggal sebulan yang lalu—kecelakaan dalam bertugas."

Sekarang Kuroko paham kenapa Akashi ingin membunuh Aomine.

Dendam atas kematian sang Ayah yang tak bisa ia balaskan kepada pembunuh Ayahnya, ingin ia timpakan ke anak si pelaku itu. Tak peduli bahwa anak dari Polisi yang membunuh Ayahnya adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

~OoOoO~

Rasa haus itu menderanya.

Kuroko harus segera menyelesaikan tugasnya dan meminum darah Akashi untuk melepas dahaga yang serasa ingin membunuhnya ini. Tapi, ia sendiri tak yakin akan benar-benar membunuh Aomine. Ia tak memiliki alasan untuk membunuh orang yang begitu baik itu.

"Hari ini aku libur. Ayo kita keluar, mumpung udara sedang bagus."

Ajakan itu membuat Kuroko harus berakhir berjalan-jalan di wilayah Shibuya bersama dengan Aomine.

Benar memang, cuaca sedang bagus karena matahari bersinar terik di pertengahan musim panas seperti sekarang. Tapi berjalan-jalan di kota termasuk bukan hobi Kuroko yang terbiasa dipenjara selama tiga tahun belakangan ini. Aura keberadaan yang terlanjur menipis membuat orang berpikir bahwa Aomine hanya berjalan-jalan—atau berbicara— seorang diri saja.

"Tetsu, kau mau makan sesuatu?"

Oh, tidak.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Tidak lapar."

Ya, Kuroko tak pernah merasa lapar. Ia hanya merasa haus dan ia hanya membutuhkan darah Akashi saja. Selama tinggal bersama Aomine pun, ia selalu berpura-pura menghabiskan makanan yang Aomine suguhkan. Nyatanya, saat Aomine lengah, dengan begitu cepat Kuroko mengenyahkan makanan itu dengan kemampuannya atau membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

"Kalau minuman?"

Tidak. Tidak. Jangan ingatkan Kuroko akan minuman.

Reflek, pemuda itu menyentuh kerongkongannya dan menelan ludah. "Aku...tidak haus." _Aku sangat haus! _Namun hati Kuroko menyerukan sesuatu yang berkebalikan dengan mulutnya.

Aomine hanya bergumam menimpali.

Sepanjang melintasi trotoar dimana berbagai macam toko berderetan, keduanya hanya bicara sekali-sekali. Kebanyakan hanya Aomine yang mengoceh dan Kuroko bagian menimpali sesuka hati. Terkadang apa yang Kuroko katakan justru tak nyambung dengan apa yang Aomine bahas. Tapi biarlah, Aomine cukup menikmati waktu senggang semacam ini.

Sampai ketika...

Tubuh Kuroko menegang saat bau bubuk mesiu masuk ke cuping hidungnya. Dalam waktu sepersekan detik, mendadak Aomine menarik tangan Kuroko. Memeluk kepala pemuda itu dan memaksanya menunduk, nyaris menyentuh aspal. Di detik yang tak berbeda, sebuah desingan peluru mengancam ke arah mereka. Kaca toko yang terletak di samping Aomine pecah. Para pejalan kaki langsung berteriak panik.

"A-aomine-kun?!"

"Sudah kuduga, sejak tadi ada yang membuntuti kita." Aomine berdecak marah. Sekilas ia memandang ke kaca toko yang berhamburan dan seorang pemilik toko berlari keluar dengan wjaah pucat.

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

Tak ada waktu untuk menjawab karena berikutnya, satu desingan kembali terdeteksi oleh Kuroko. Saat itu ialah yang mendorong tubuh Aomine hingga membuat mereka berdua tersungkur di aspal. Tembakan yang lagi meleset dan kali ini menembus pinggiran tembok toko.

Mereka memang diincar.

"Ayo pergi dari sini sebelum ada korban, Tetsu!"

~OoOoO~

Tangan yang menggenggam Kuroko begitu basah karena panik. Bisa Kuroko rasakan ia juga gemetaran. Genggaman erat Aomine membuat Kuroko semakin merasa bersalah akan tugas yang ia miliki. Tapi disaat semacam ini, jelas Kuroko tak bisa memikirkan soal tugas dari Akashi, bukan?

"Aku tak tahu siapa yang mengincar kita—ah," Suara Aomine terpotong saat ia membuang nafas kencang, "mengincarku maksudnya. Tak mungkin ia ada urusan denganmu, Tetsu." Lanjutnya saat membawa Kuroko masuk ke dalam sebuah gang yang kosong dan berbau gersang matahari musim panas.

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Aomine lagi saat ia melepas tangan Kuroko dan memperhatikan pemuda kecil itu. Saat tahu tak ada satu gores lukapun di kulit Kuroko, Polisi muda itu menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah..."

Kenapa dia selega itu? Dia tak tahu siapa Kuroko sebenarnya 'kan?

Tapi lebih penting, siapa yang mengincar Aomine?

Tatapan mata Kuroko menajam saat ia mendeteksi satu suara pelatuk yang bergesekan. Dari suaranya semacam jenis _Revolver_ biasa dan jaraknya terhitung agak jauh. Namun masih ada beberapa detik bagi Kuroko untuk bersiaga. Segera ditariknya Aomine, di dorong ke sebuah tong sampah besar dan di detik yang sama satu peluru sudah berdesing nyaring dan mendarat di telapak tangan Kuroko.

Hu-uh? Apa? Mendarat di telapak tangan Kuroko?

Aomine tercengang melihat adegan menakjubkan itu. Meski setengah bagian tubuh sakit gara-gara membentur pinggir tong sampah. "Te-tetsu..."

Kuroko tak menjawab. Tatapan mata yang selalu datar kini menyimpan satu emosi dalam. Secepat kedipan mata, peluru itu sudah berbalik arah. Kuroko melemparkan ke arah darimana benda kecil itu datang dan saat itu juga suara teriakan terdengar dari balik sebuah tiang listrik tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Seseorang bermasker hitam merangkak keluar dengan tangan ditempelkan di kening. Dari kening, darah merah mengucur deras.

Aomine mual. Bau anyir darah sampai ke cuping hidungnya.

Ditatap lagi Kuroko tak percaya. "Tetsu. Kau sebenarnya..."

"Akan kujelaskan nanti," Kuroko memotong saat ia kembali mendeteksi satu gerakan baru. Kali ini terletak dari atap pinggiran toko yang berada di samping gang persembunyian mereka. Suara derap lari. Jumlahnya dua orang. "Di atas, ada dua orang!"

DEG.

Aomine terkesiap. Segera ia meraih sebuah pistol yang ia sembunyikan di balik jaket kulitnya. Seharusnya ia tak boleh membawa senjata api kemana-mana, tapi untuk berjaga-jaga, tak masalah lah. Saat Aomine sudah mengarahkan pistol di tangan ke atas, ia kembali dibuat tercengang saat melihat gerakan Kuroko yang begitu gesit.

Pemuda berambut biru itu meloncat ke tong sampah, berpijak kuat-kuat dan menghentakkan tubuhnya cukup tinggi. Sedetik, kakinya mendarat di sebuah kabel lampu. Disana Kuroko memutar dirinya dengan satu tangan yang berpegangan di kabel—aksi akrobatik dadakan. Saat posisi putarannya melawan arah gravitasi, Kuroko melepas pegangan dan melayang semakin ke atas. Dalam posisi terbalik—kepala di bawah— kini dilihatnya dua pria bermasker yang memegang dua senapan laras panjang.

"Di-dia terbang?!"

Jari-jari Kuroko mengeras. Urat-urat tipis mencuat dari kulit dan kuku-kukunya meruncing sempurna. Saat itu ketakutan sontak mencengkram dua pria bermasker saat tatapan mata Kuroko begitu dingin menghunus mereka. Lagi-lagi dalam waktu sekejapan mata, kedua pria itu jatuh tersungkur dengan dada terkoyak akibat cakaran Kuroko.

TAP.

Kuroko kembali mendarat di aspal.

Jujur saja Aomine melihat apa yang terjadi di atas sana. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Ketika Kuroko melirik ke arahnya, Aomine reflek mengambil satu langkah mundur.

"Tetsu...kau...sebenarnya..." Suaranya terputus.

"Aomine-kun—"

DEG.

Tak bersuara, tak terdeteksi, mendadak tubuh Kuroko menegang saat gerakan Aomine terhenti dan mata safir itu membulat syok. Tembakan itu datang dari belakang Kuroko, dari ujung gang dan langsung menembus dada Aomine. Darah pemuda itu muncrat sampai mengenai wajah Kuroko. Tapi bukan kejadian itu yang membuat tubuh Kuroko menegang.

Aroma darah... Aroma darah Aomine...

Saat itu manik mata Kuroko bersinar terang bak mata kucing di tengah kegelapan. Giginya bergertak marah ketika ia menoleh, berusaha melihat siapa pemuda brengsek yang gagal ia deteksi keberadaannya. Kuroko melihatnya, pemuda dengan senapan laser yang berada di ujung jalan. Sangat jauh. Tapi tembakannya tak meleset.

Kuroko harus membunuhnya!

"Tidak!"

Namun sebelum Kuroko bergerak, entah bagaimana caranya Aomine sudah mendekap tubuh kecil itu dalam rengkuhan lemahnya. "Jangan..." Nafasya berat, tersenggal-senggal, "jangan dikejar, Tetsu. Biarlah..."

Tidak. Tidak. Aroma darah Aomine membuat akal Kuroko nyaris hilang.

Selama tiga tahun ini, Kuroko hanya tertarik dengan darah Akashi saja. Tapi saat ini, saat ia mencium aroma darah Aomine yang ternyata seratus kali lebih menggiurkan dari darah Akashi. Pikirannya nyaris hilang kendali. Setengah akal sehat membuat Kuroko masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

Kaki-kaki Aomine melemah. Rengkuhannya di tubuh Kuroko mengendur dan ia bersimpuh sambil terbatuk berat. Dimana darah ikut keluar dari mulutnya. Rasa sakit menjalar begitu cepat di sekujur tubuh Aomine. Mematikan seluruh syaraf yang ia punya. Beruntung otaknya masih bisa digunakan untuk memerintahkan sudut bibirnya membentuk satu senyum tipis.

"Tetsu," Suaranya tertahan.

"Aomine-kun, aku—"

"Aku sudah tahu kau bukan orang biasa," Aomine memotong, lalu terbatuk lagi.

Apa?

Nafasnya mulai terputus-putus. Pandangannya buram. Aomine menarik nafas, berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, "A-aku sering memergokimu membuang maka...nanmu... Maaf..."

"Aomine-kun? Kau tahu aku—" Kali ini suara batuk yang menghentikan suara Kuroko. Buru-buru pemuda itu bersimpuh di samping Aomine, menopang punggung lelaki kekar itu sambil memandangi wajahnya yang pucat.

Sial, di saat begini justru tak ada seorangpun yang datang menolong.

"A-aku...belum meminta...maaf...Aka..."

Apa ia membicarakan Akashi lagi?

"Aomine-kun jangan—"

"Tetsu..." Suaranya memelan. "..."

Kening Kuroko mengkerut. Kalimat terakhir yang Aomine ucapakan tak terbaca karena bibirnya gemetar hebat. Kuroko masih mematung dengan posisi yang sama—menopang Aomine. Saat itulah ia rasakan berat tubuh itu berkurang secara drastis dan kedua tangan Aomine terjulur jatuh. Kepalanya ditelengkan dan matanya menutup sempurna.

Kuroko diam. Bau anyir darah seharusnya mengganggu, karena saat itu darah Aomine menggenang di sekelilingnya. Tangan dan tubuh Kuroko penuh dengan darah. Tapi saat ini, cuping hidung Kuroko mengendus aroma yang berbeda dari anyir. Aroma yang begitu manis bagai madu. Aroma yang menggugah seleranya. Aroma yang membuatnya merasa semakin haus.

Darah Aomine...

~OoOoO~

"Kau kembali—"

Aroma darah menguar memenuhi kamar itu saat pemuda berambut biru melangkahkan kaki masuk melalui jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka. Jejak-jejak darah tercipta dari sepatunya, membuat karpet beludru merah _maroon_ itu kotor. Tapi si pemilik kamar, yang saat itu tengah berdiri membelakangi si rambut biru, sepertinya tak ambil pusing.

Ia menoleh, menyeringai, "—Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko memanggilnya pelan. "Akashi-kun yang mengirim pembunuh bayaran itu?"

"Tentu. Kau terlalu lamban. Kau paham sendiri aku benci menunggu sesuatu tanpa kabar."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk menimpali.

Akashi kembali menatap ke depan, "Aku tak akan memberikanmu apapun, Tetsuya. Sekarang, kembalilah ke kamarmu sampai aku datang memanggilmu lagi." Perintah itu terucap dingin.

Kuroko mengangguk lagi. Tapi ada satu hal yang tak Akashi sadari...

Pemuda berambut merah itu berdecak angkuh, "Kau kehausan, huh?" Suaranya mengejek.

Dibelakangnya, Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Tidak."

Apa?

Saat Akashi hendak menoleh karena cukup kaget dengan jawaban Kuroko. Namun di saat yang sama satu cakaran langsung merobek dada Akashi begitu kencang. Sepasang manik merah itu terbuka syok ketika tubuhnya limbung ke belakang dan jatuh berdebum dengan posisi terlentang.

Sakit. Dadanya sakit bukan main. Seluh syaraf di tubuh itu menegang sempurna. Darah membanjiri karpet, membuat merahnya kini benar-benar karena darah Akashi. Ditatapnya Kuroko yang menghampirinya tak percaya. Bibir Akashi bergetar.

"Te-tetsuya...kau...mengkhianati..."

"Aku tak berkhianat kepada siapapun, Akashi-kun." Balas Kuroko dengan wajah datar.

Mata Akashi terpejam, ia meringis sakit. Kedua tangan bergerak mencengkram dadanya. Bau anyir darah yang masuk ke cuping hidungnya membuat Akashi merasa mual. Lagi, ditatapnya Kuroko murka. "Tetsuya..." Ia berdesis pelan. Dalam kondisi begini, nada angkuh masih dominan di nada bicaranya.

"Ada yang tak pernah kukatakan pada Akashi-kun tentang para Pencari Darah," Kuroko bicara lagi. "Ada dua alasan kenapa kaum kami mencari darah baru. Pertama, orang yang menjadi pemilik darah itu mati. Kedua, kami menemukan darah baru yang lebih menggiurkan dari pemilik pertama."

Akashi ingin bertanya, tapi bibirnya terlalu kelu. Kegelapan mulai memenjarakannya saat ia sadar sosok Kuroko semakin melebur dari hadapannya. Kesadarannya akan hilang. Ia akan mati dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan semacam ini? Jangan konyol!

"Bagiku, darah Akashi-kun tak lagi menggiurkan." Kuroko menghela nafas. "Untuk itu, aku harus membunuh Akashi-kun agar rahasia kaum kami tak tersebar luas."

Apa?

"Maafkan aku..."

Sial. Sial. Akashi ingin tertawa keras-keras untuk mengejek dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya ia dipermainkan oleh _Vampire_ gadungan semacam Kuroko. Bisa-bisa ia biarkan dirinya terjebak begitu mudah dalam permainan itu. Ini benar-benar diluar perkiraannya bahwa akan tiba saat dimana Kuroko membunuhnya karena sosoknya.

Tapi sejak awal Kuroko memang tak pernah meminta Akashi untuk mempercayainya, bukan?

Setelah dendam yang ia pendam terbalaskan. Ia justru harus mati di tangan seseorang yang paling tidak, _sempat_ ia percayai?

Ironis.

Bibir Akashi masih bergerak, masih berusaha mempertahankan sedikit kesadarannya untuk berontak—paling tidak untuk memanggil bantuan. Mata itu terbuka tipis, di saat yang sama ia melihat Kuroko, dengan kuku-kuku yang runcing sudah mempersiapkan tangannya di atas dada Akashi.

Matanya menyala. Manik biru itu tampak begitu indah. Tapi menakutkan.

"Selamat tinggal."

JLEB.

~OoOoO~

"_Dendam, pengkhianatan, benci, selain itu masih banyak aspek yang ada di dalam hati manusia. Semua orang memilikinya, kau tahu? Apa kau pernah merasakan hal itu, Tetsuya?" Akashi melirik pemuda berambut biru yang bersimpuh dihadapannya dengan tangan dan kaki yang dilingkari rantai besi yang dingin._

_Kuroko mengangguk lemah. "Aku sebelumnya adalah manusia, Akashi-kun."_

"_Apa sekarang perasaan itu masih ada dalam dirimu?"_

_Untuk pertanyaan itu Kuroko menggeleng._

_Akashi menunduk, mengangkat dagu Kuroko agar pemuda itu menengadah menatapnya. Lagi-lagi seringai tipis menghiasi paras tampan Akashi saat ia menatap lekat iris biru langit di depannya._

"_Itu artinya kau tak mungkin mengkhianatiku 'kan?"_

_Kuroko tak menjawab apapun. Karena tak pernah ada jawaban dari satu pertanyaan itu. Karena jika kau manusia, kau akan bisa menemukan satu atau dua alasan untuk mengkhianati sesuatu yang kau tahu._

_Sebagai seorang Pencari Darah seperti Kuroko. Mengkhianati seseorang bukanlah hal asing lagi._

_._

_._

Dalam hal ini, memang benar Kuroko awalnya tertarik dengan darah Akashi. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia menemukan darah lain yang begitu menggiurkan. Darah Aomine. Namun saat yang sama pula sang pemilik darah pun meninggal. Membuat Kuroko akhirnya kehilangan sang pemilik darah barunya dan kehilangan minat dengan darah Akashi. Itulah alasan kenapa akhirnya Kuroko membunuh Akashi.

Kini ia kembali berjalan sendirian. Menyusuri Tokyo, Jepang atau mungkin berkeliling dunia untuk sekian waktu lamanya sampai ia kembali menemukan darah yang mampu meredam rasa haus yang kelak akan menderanya.

Paling tidak, untuk beberapa puluh tahun kedepan mungkin Kuroko tak akan kehausan. Karena stok darah yang diminumnya satu jam sebelum membunuh Akashi benar-benar bisa menjadi cadangan tenaga untuk waktu yang sangat panjang.

Esoknya terdapat dua _headlines_ di banyak koran. _Headlines_ yang mirip namun menceritakan tentang dua orang berbeda yang mati di tempat yang berbeda.

**Pertama :**

**Akashi Seijuurou (23). Direktur Muda Ini Ditemukan Tewas Di Dalam Kamarnya Dalam Kondisi Dada Tercabik. Pelaku Masih Diburu Dan Tak Ada Saksi Mata Satupun Atas Peristiwa Pembunuhan Ini.**

**Kedua :**

**Seorang Anggota Polisi Ditemukan Tewas Kehabisan Darah Di Sebuah Gang. Aomine Daiki (23). Sebelumnya Sempat Terjadi Aksi Penembakan Di Sekitar TKP. Polisi Mengira Korban Tewas Saat Mencoba Melawan Para Pelaku Penembakan Yang Di Duga Teroris Tersebut. Meski Ada Satu Luka Tembakan Di Dada, Yang Aneh Adalah Bahwa Darah Korban Benar-Benar Habis Tak Tersisa. Bahkan Darah Yang Berceceran Di TKP Pun Terlihat Telah Dihapus Seseorang. Saat Ini Polisi Masih Menyelidiki Kasus Tersebut.**

Untuk dua _headlines_ tersebut, hanya Kuroko seoranglah yang tahu betul kejadian sesungguhnya. Tapi disaat bersamaan, pemuda itu telah menghilang dari wilayah yang penuh dengan kenangan baginya.

.

.

END

* * *

**Maakk entah kenapa kpikiran bkin fic died chara model begini. Maaf klo Akashi yg jadi antagonis, gimanapun juga dia emang antagonis sih /disambit/ hhehe maaf para pencinta AkaKuro, maaf juga para pecinta Akashi Seijuurou juga Aomine Daiki. Ga maksud menistakan loh yaa~  
**

**Review? ^^**


End file.
